Aisha Eizenvelt
'History' Aisha Eizenvelt was born on February 14th, 1990 in the city of Haarlem, The Netherlands. She lived here accordingly until she was six years old, before her family properly relocated to her mother's home town in Japan in October, 1996. This was primarily because of her mother's desire to be near her father who was suffering from terminal bowel cancer. Aisha’s mother, Suki Kasamara was a well known Japanese writer, who invested much of her time in writing about the world and its various wonders. Often she would spend whole afternoons in the gardens of their estate reading to Aisha; a pastime she still recalls fondly as an adult. She attempted to instill within the young girl a love for books and learning, and for the most part succeeded, especially so after her untimely death. Her European born father, Eli Eizenvelt, also wrote, and met her mother at a writer’s convention. Despite writing vastly different genres, for Eli was chiefly concerned with medical research papers and textbooks, they found common ground in their love of edification and the natural world. Aisha therefore inherited from her mother her love of learning, books, patience, sincerity and understanding. From her father’s upbringing, she would become more level-headed, focused, and tactical. Aisha’s mother would try to encourage Aisha to write daily in a beautifully intricate diary, which could only be opened by a small heart chiseled key. Each Sunday night, Aisha would, like clockwork, slip into her parents’ bedroom and leave her diary on the vanity. This had become a kind of tradition, as because Suki was often taken from home due to out-of-country meetings and book signings, she would leave excerpts from her books and other memoir footnotes for Aisha to read when she opened her journal the following morning. When her mother died from mysterious circumstances when she was still in elementary school, Aisha’s whole world was turned upside down. The once energetic, playful, imaginative child had sobered into a more reserved, soft-spoken, focused young woman. Her biggest role model had parted from her, and left only her own diary as a reliable reminder of her existence. Having succumbed to the pressures of work, at the time of her mother’s death, Aisha did not have the most ideal relationship with her father. He was often aloof, distant, and didn’t feel that spending moments with her was an appropriate use of his time. Therefore, he opted to hire a live-in governess to tutor her, an old professor from his medical school days. It took Aisha a long time to open up to this woman, despite desiring very much for that mother figure, she was forever loyal to the idea of only being close to her own, despite her having passed on and often acted out and refused to do the set work. From the time of her mother’s death, Aisha craved more than anything the acceptance and recognition of her father, and when her behaviour became increasingly obvious a burden to her, she opted instead to study hard, often neglecting her social life completely. This was a concern of her governess, who, despite her patience and forethought, thought that young women ought to be more communally aware. Therefore, they would include etiquette to their usual predominately science, and mathematical curriculum. Aisha took well to these lessons, and after several years, blossomed into the person she was today, often being regarded fondly as a gentle, hardworking woman. At around age ten, Aisha began to become increasingly plagued by nightmares and ‘visions’. Concerned about her own sanity, she would attempt to dismiss them. Often, she would confuse ‘reality’ with an assumed ‘illusion’, often to the concern of both her governess and father. When she was sixteen, despite being incredibly bright, and performing exceedingly well in all her education pursuits, she overheard her father and governess in a conversation in which she would be sent for a psychological examination. Despite recognizing the concern in their voices, the thought that she would be seen as something unnatural hounded her, until, the following morning, in the early hours, she would run away. She kept off the streets by staying with colleagues of her father. Her income was based primarily on her family’s wealth. Plagued by guilt, he would fund her from afar, content with the thought that she may still excel and live a happy life as he recognized her unusual acumen and intelligence. She was formally invited to one of the best Medical Schools at the age of sixteen, and graduated earlier than most anticipated at the age of nineteen. She would achieve honours during that time, and a formal scholarship for continued studies, which she would complete in pharmaceutical studies and bioethics by age twenty-one. Despite being offered many prestigious positions at world-reknown institutions, Aisha would instead become increasingly interested in a particular medical case involving the remarkable curing of a cancer patient. Her curiosity sparked, and with a desire to investigate this further, she would apply at the medical hospital owned by this individual in hopes that she may uncover clues as to the relative science behind this most extraordinary occurrence. 'Aisha's Relationships' Only ''MotherSuki Kasamara Deceased When Suki was a child herself she possessed an unusual amount of spiritual pressure. Having a love for the natural world, she was nonetheless the fondest of beaches. For this reason, while collecting seashells along the coast of her home town, she was attacked by a marauding hollow. Despite surviving, she began to suffer from nightmares and debilitating migraines. Gifted with atypical intelligence, Suki utilised writing and reading as a way of attempting to control the adverse effects of her awareness of spiritual beings. When Aisha was born, she invested countless hours into reading and teaching the young girl, encouraging in her an avid desire for learning, reading and writing. However, her concern would spark as Aisha became increasingly prone to nightmares and migraines herself. At first, she attempted to dismiss it as merely childhood night terrors, but she would not outgrow them. Knowing of no other way to assist her, the woman gave Aisha an intricate diary for her birthday, in hopes that by writing it she may learn to deal with them. In the summer of 2002, the Eizenvelts decided to take a trip to a small fishing village as a working holiday. Aisha’s father, Eli was a humanitarian and would take up a volunteer position there for many weeks. During the day, Aisha and her mother would walk along the beach, picking up seashells. It was one of these days, that another hollow would attack them. It would come to pass, that the young girl would witness the consummation of her mother in her place; before passing out. Little else is known about the event, the young girl suffered such trauma that she could never speak about it; instead opting to repress them. 'Aisha's Quotes''' Aisha: Alina "“If you’re here to merely play games with me, you can leave. I have no patience for your conceited folly.” Aisha: Sakura “Intention… That’s what’s in question…. The purity of intention.” Aisha: Arata “What’re you talking about…? I can't trust you either." Aisha: Alina "Regardless of how I feel, she is my responsibility. There has only ever been one person I’ve loved, and she’s dead." Aisha: Arata "“I apologise, I don’t mean to pry, but you’re my responsibility, at least for now; do you understand?”